


The Magical Adventures of Jane Glorious

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Playdates, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Calvin reacts predictably to being invited into Susie's room for a playdate.But Susie is determined to show him she's just as imaginative as he is.





	The Magical Adventures of Jane Glorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



Susie’s space belongs to her. 

As anyone could tell when walking into it. It’s filled with stuffed animals and pink cherubs doing loop-de-loops painted on the ceiling. She knows exactly what Calvin’s reaction is going to be, and rolls her eyes as it comes.

Calvin covers his eyes and lets out a groan, staggering backward with Hobbes tucked under his elbow. “So much pink! So many ruffles!” 

Susie rolls her eyes. “That makes sense, since…we’re in a cupcake factory!”

He peered at her through his fingertips. “Do you have any cupcakes?”

Susie said, “Well, no…”

“Then Hobbes and me are going to…”

“…Which only makes sense because the cupcake factory is secretly a lab where superpumas are grown.”

He paused. “Superpumas?”

“And the evil Lord Iceneedle is trying to take over the world with engineered tigers and pumas and lions!” She picked up a dart gun from the floor. “And only one person can stop him!”

“Who? Wait, I don’t care who!” he said.

“…The brilliant and wonderful Jane Glorious!” said Susie.

“Wait a minute. Why do I have to be the villain? Isn’t that a predictably pat and patriarchal of you?”

“You can be the villain or go home,” said Susie.

“I’ll stay,” he said.

She smiled.

She knew he would.


End file.
